The Maid Lucy
by olivia.parkings
Summary: Lucy is the new maid to the richist family in leyour as she is seleted she meets the family members there's kid full buster or the master then there's grey fullbuster and the sister to grey maka fullbuster but there's suppose to be 3 members when there's one more counting natsu who isn't a part of the family all together who could he be and what is his past(my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

The maid lucy chapter 1

Lucy,a girl who was going to be the new maid to the richist family in leyour the fullbuster what she already knew she thought it was going to be a pain to be the new maid but she didn't have a choice it was move out and be the new maid or just move out! Lucy was standing infrount of the stairs to the massive house in frount of her,she made her way up the 20 stairs and ringed the bell but no one opened the door ,she was about to turn around and walk down the stairs again but before she could the master opened it:

'so you must be the new maid nice to meet you i'm kid kid fullbuster'says the master as lucy turned around to face him.

'thanks i'm lucy lucy heat nice to meet you to'says lucy in a scared voice

'well don't just stand there come on in and meet my family'as the master pulls lucy inside the house.'right this way'

Lucy and kid maked their way though what seemed like 40 rooms until they reached the kitchen lucy and kid walk into the kitchen to see a boy with the first two buttons undone and a girl wearing a long black dress with the highest heels on her boots she had ever seen that was suppose to be all but there was one more she noticed.

'err...master who's that kid on the right?' lucy says looking at the master with a confused look

'well my dear that is Natsu my friends son but you should know that'

'well not what i know of i thought there were only 3 members of this family' says lucy in a strateforward way

'well i'll have to tell you then!'the master says happily

'tell me what?' as lucy looks at the smirk on kids face


	2. Chapter 2

The Maid Lucy chapter 2(Who is he?)

"now lets see..."as the master contained to speak but then got intrepid by the boy and the girl.

"who's the girl and where did you find her! such pretty thing such as yourself should not stand there all shy now should they?"says the boy to lucy.

"And who should a boy who talks to any random woman be?."Says lucy annoyed

"how rude of me i'm Grey and of cause you should know my last name so who are my maiden"Grey said look at lucy with joy.

"Well i'm not a maiden but my name well that would be lucy and my surname that would be heart."says lucy with a rosy face that had anger written all over.

"Arrr heart like the heart the is connected to our heart it's true love al..."Grey was about to continue but before he could the girl standing next to him punched him to the ground.

"Hi i'm Maka sorry about my brother he's always doing that to every girl who comes here but i'll make sure he doesn't do it to you!"Maka said as Grey stood maka and grey start fighting and throwing food at each other lucy made her way to the other boy she didn't know.

"Hey i'm lucy and you are?"Lucy ask him but no answer got had a closer look and noticed his mouth moved.

"The names Natsu but why would you care!"Natsu then looked at her and was shocked by her face.

"Hey natsu why are you talking to her like that and whats with your face you..."Maka was then stopped by Grey and then had grey whispering into her ear.

"Your right they do have a resemblance in the face and hair that is..."maka said as her eyes where focused on lucy.

"What, who are you talking about.."as lucy was searching al around the room.

"Thats why your the perfect for the job"the master wasn't surprised that she didn't know.

"you see your the only that looks just like natsu mother from what i've seen in my life time here.."the master said as natsu glared at him.

"then what is 'SHE' doing here?"Natsu wanted to know.

"Natsu 'she' has a name..."maka said as she saw lucys mouth move.

"it's alright maka my father always treated me like that and he never even called me lucy before..."lucy said as a tear reached her eye.

"you to huh?"natsu said quietly.

"What?"as lucy looked at then pushed her aside to go to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The maid Lucy chapter 3(why?)

After 2 hours of talking and watching maka and grey fight in the kitchen lucy desided to go to the the masters room and ask which room was natsu little did she know she had to go up about what she felt was 20 hallways but she made her way up to his room...

"Natsu...um can i come in?"lucy said as she was panting from walking thought all the hallways she could never find out how they could do it.

"What do you want 'mum"natsu said as he opened the door to see lucy.

"mum?"lucy said confused.

"I..m..mean?" natsu said as lucy was on the eage of laghing "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing...Can i come in for a sec?"lucy said trying to catch a breath.

"Why...I mean sure"the blushy natsu said

Lucy walked into the room to find out that it was bigger than it looked outside it seemed like you could fit something like 50 duble beds in a still have room to fit all the manga and concols in the world in.

"Wow This is your room it's so big"lucy said wishing she had one like it.

"Yh i know i never wanted it this big but any way what do you want to talk about?"natsu said as he saw lucy going funny over how big it was "Hello lucy Are in this world"

"Oh sorry Well when you were in the kitchen the master said i look just like your mother and then you got mad why was that?"lucy said as she saw natsu shead a tear.

"Oh that well when i was younger my mother had died from a illness and my father had started to well you could say forget about me even when i got away from the house to my friends house he would always find iut but never worry or call them about me"natsu said as lucy started to cry aswell.

"That alot like mine my mother died but my father had then begun to hate me to"lucy said as she begun to cry even more.

"did he abandon you?"natsu said exsepting no answer.

"No i ran away 2 years ago and i've got nothings from him what i want to remeber"lucy said as she fall on her knees.

"see it's different my father took me out at night only to abandon me on the streets that when i met kidd he took me in like i was part of his family..."natsu said as he stood up and went to lucy and hugged her and wiped her tears away.

As they were helping each other maka , grey and the master were listering to what was happening in the room but they push on the door and fell into the room to see natsu and lucy hugging.

"What the..."natsu and lucy said at the same time."what did you hear?"

"Well um..."maka said as she looked at grey and the master to make up a story.

"Natsu Lucy don't be mad but we heard everything "The master said as natsu and lucy both gleard at them all.

"By everything you mean.."natsu said with rosey cheeks

"YEP!"maka , grey and the master said joyfully

Natsu and Lucy's face started to go red from why they had just said and lucy just ran out the room with maka following her.

"You like her don't you one thing she's mine not yours"grey said maddly

"What? she's no one's not even yours and i may like her abit?"Natsu said blushing."Anyway...GET OUT!"

"Ok ok"grey said as he shut the door.


End file.
